1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound suitable for a pharmaceutical bulk powder which is used for manufacturing pharmaceutical preparations, in particular, solid preparations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Formula (I):

A novel quinolone compound having the above structure is expected as a synthetic quinolone antibacterial agent having excellent properties, as a medicament that is especially active against not only gram-negative bacteria but also gram-positive bacteria which show low sensitivity to quinolone antibacterial agents, and has excellent safety and pharmacokinetics (JP-A-2005-146386).
In order to provide a compound as a medicament, a compound (or crystalline) having properties suitable for a pharmaceutical bulk powder, which has properties to be processed into various types of preparations, in particular, solid preparations, is required. Such a compound is required to have an excellent stability, such that the compound is required to have an excellent chemical stability, not to absorb and desorb moisture, or not to cause crystal transition; or not to desorb water of crystallization when the compound is a hydrate. Furthermore, even when the compound has such a stability (storage stability), a solvent that is used for obtaining the compound is required to be safe. However, as for the compound represented by Formula (I), no compounds satisfying such properties have been disclosed.